Drabble Music Meme 2
by Erin87
Summary: A collection of ten mini fics based on songs. Mostly OC pairing of Max/Emily  Ronon's son/John and Liz's daughter  with some full Sparky thrown in as well.


**A.N:** This is the second one of those fic music memes that I've done. This one centers around an OC pairing of mine, Max Dex and Emily Sheppard, Ronon's son and John and Elizabeth's daughter, respectively, with occasional bits of John/Elizabeth and a bit of Connor Sheppard, their son, thrown in there too. I wasn't exactly too strict in choosing a topic here. It's also shamelessly fluffy, so... you were warned.

Here are the rules:

1) Pick a character or pairing – fandom, OC, whatever you want

2) Put iTunes or something similar (mp3 player, radio, whatever) on shuffle or random

3) Write a fic based on or inspired by the song that's playing. You have from the start of the song to the end of it and that's it. No skipping songs. You may pause at the beginning of the next song only if you need to finish a sentence or have a thought that you absolutely _cannot_ let go of.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Whatever It Takes (Live) - Lifehouse<strong>

"Hey, hey..."Max stepped forward and cupped the side of Emily's face in his hand. "Look at me." She turned glistening green eyes upward, meeting his brown ones."I'm not going to let anything happen to you,"he whispered urgently. "I can' t and I won't. "

Emily nodded at him, looking down again, but he wasn't going to let her get away from it this time. "Do you know why?"

"What?"

"Because I couldn't live with myself if I lost you."

**2. Gravity - Sara Bareilles**

Emily flipped the pages in the photo album, seeing the people of Atlantis growing and changing, from the stiff uniformed expedition of the earlier photos to the smiling and happy family that began to appear as the years passed. Her eyes lingered over the images of her parents.

John Sheppard standing next to Dr. Weir at the beginning in the formal expedition photo, looking unsure. Dr. Weir beaming with excitement. Time passing. Candid snapshots that people had caught of them together, eating lunch, standing on the balcony, sitting in Elizabeth's office. As the dates on the photos grew later, the amount of the candids seemed to increase. It seemed like they just couldn't stay away from each other. Until finally, their engagement and wedding photos appeared.

**3. I See the Light - Tangled**

Elizabeth turned to look at John and found him already looking at her, the glow of the Athosian lanterns reflected in his eyes, making what she saw there even more breathtaking. How could she have been so colossally blind? To have missed this for all these years? She smiled at him and slid her hand in his, not out of relief at his safety or a reassurance, but simply because she wanted to. He slowly tugged on her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her lips gently and slowly.

**4. Where Did I Go Right? - Hilary Duff**

Emily closed her eyes and concentrated on the feel of Max's arms around her, the gentle swaying motion of their bodies as they moved together on the dance floor. It still amazed her, that he was even here, that he felt about her the way he did. She certainly didn't feel like she deserved it, to have him love her as completely as he seemed to. She had been difficult, arrogant and yet completely oblivious, to both his feeling and her own. But it was perfect. He was perfect for her. And this moment, that was perfect too.

**5. Dance Hall Days - Wang Chung**

"You ready for this?"

"Oh, you're on, big brother!"

With that, Emily took Max's hand and led him to the dance floor, giving her brother a defiant glare as they passed. Once Connor and Sharon Jackson had joined them and taken up their positions, Connor cued the music and both couples started dancing, each one trying to outdo the other. Emily and Max favored a wilder, more uncoordinated bouncing to the music, while Connor and Sharon actually tried to incorporate some kind of actual forms into their dance.

**6. Dueling Banjos - Appalachian Stomp**

John glanced up at Elizabeth from across the black and white battlefield, trying to read her expression as he sent his knight out into the fray. Her green eyes betrayed no hint of a reaction at this move. Instead, she calmly slid her queen forward, taking a nearby pawn. This continued back and forth, each one fighting until at last...

"Checkmate."

**7. My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson**

Emily stepped forward and slid her hand into Max's. "He's not alone." She looked up into the darkness, addressing the figures she knew were concealed there. "I'm standing trial with him."

"Emily, what are you doing! Get back!"

She ignored his orders and simply fixed her eyes on his, smiling slightly. "No. I'm staying right here. Next to you." She took a deep breath. "Where I belong."

**8. Come Fly With Me - Michael Buble**

"There. See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Emily glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the person in the passenger seat. The jumper descended towards the clearing in the forest, skimming the fringes of the treetops and settled with not even a thud onto solid ground.

Max laughed. "Now that it's over and I know we're not going to die."

She stuck her tongue at him. "Just for that, I'm going to leave you here."

"No you won't," Max grinned. He got out of his seat, crossed over to Emily's and kissed her, slowly and passionately. As he drew away, Emily just blinked up at him, cheeks flushed and looking temporarily dazed before glaring at him.

"Now that is just not fair."

**9. I Am a Man of Constant Sorrow 2 - O Brother, Where Art Thou?**

"Do you miss it?"

Connor didn't even bother to ask what she was talking about. There was no point in trying to deny it anymore. He sighed. "Yes. Sometimes." He gave a short bitter laugh. "All the time."

"Then why...?"

She'd asked him this question before too, but like the other, he'd never given an answer. "Why'd I leave Atlantis?" Another sigh. "It's complicated."

"What do you miss most?"

"My sister. My best friend – more like a brother. Sometimes I have to keep telling myself that I didn't abandon them, that they've got each other..." Some memory made him laugh for real. "That is, if they can get along for long enough without killing each other."

**10. Atlantis Takes Flight - Joel Goldsmith**

The city began to shake, lights flickering around her. Emily swayed, knocking into Max, who was standing behind her, until she grabbed a nearby console. She glanced around, eyes wide. She had heard all of her life about the flights this city had made, but she'd never actually experienced it herself.

The city began to rise, lifting from it's bed of ocean and moving towards the upper atmosphere. When she first saw the stars appear, Emily looked around in amazement, catching the eyes of her parents, who were watching her with knowing grins.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. 2:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are most welcome. :)


End file.
